Lección de humildad
by LTeps
Summary: La guerra ha dejado marcas a todos, sin excepción, pero él sigue tan altivo y orgulloso como siempre.
1. Chapter 1

**Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡Primera vez!" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo que conozcas pertenece a J.K. Rowling**

Primer día del séptimo año, después de la guerra.

Mierda. Malfoy, no había otro alumno en todo Hogwarts. Precisamente él. No es que le odiara, ella debía de dar ejemplo a los demás alumnos sobre la cooperación entre casas. Pero no quería estar con él ¿El motivo? Era el único mortifago que no había sido encerrado en Azkaban, había entregado a todos los demás, había cantado como un loro, no tenía lealtad, quizá ni conociese la palabra ni entendiese el concepto, no quería compartir torre con alguien así.

Había ayudado mucho al ministerio, quizá esperando poder salvar a su padre, no lo había conseguido, Lucius recibio el beso del dementor y su madre estaba vigilada, no había perdido toda su fortuna, pero socialmente no era nadie, todos le miraban con asco, nadie quería hablarle, ni sentarse con él en la mesa. Hermione sospechaba que le habían nombrado premio anual para que no estuviese en las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Iba a ser un año largo.

Por muy buenas reparaciones que hubieran conseguido hacer en el colegio, la guerra seguia marcada en cada baldosa, en cada asiento libre en el comedor, en las miradas perdidas que se dirigian a donde probablemente hubiesen encontrado los cuerpos sin vida de sus amigos, y sobretodo en el letrero que había en la puerta principal "Hogwarts no desampara a nadie, y nadie desampara a Hogwarts", los supervivientes a la guerra creímos que era un buen reconocimiento a los caídos, nada ostentoso, nada fuera de lugar, intimo, como nuestro dolor.

Las asignaturas eran diferentes, los planes de estudios habían cambiado un poco, estudios muggles era obligatorio y en defensa contra las artes oscuras tenían que conocerlas para poder combatirlas. El profesor era un Auror retirado, Hermione no tenía muchas ganas de esa clase, pero le parecia que estudios muggles iba a ser muy entretenida.

También había una novedad, Madame Pompfrey iba a hacer un cursillo a lo largo del curso especializado en medicina, se había dado cuenta de que apenas sabían curar moratones o sangrados, y le parecía importante que lo supiera, Hermione estaba totalmente de acuerdo, ella había investigado por voluntad propia, pero aún así se había apuntado en cuanto McGonagall lo había dicho en el discurso de bienvenida.

El otro cambio se había producido en los alumnos, Luna se había sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor, y siguiendo su ejemplo otros alumnos fueron a sentarse con sus amigos, las fronteras se estaban diviendo pero a la vez estaban mas presentes que nunca ¿De que hablo? Slytherin era la marginada de las casas, era como si no estuviesen, los apestados, se murmuraba que todos deberían estar muertos, el odio reinaba en el corazón de muchos alumnos.

También sería un año de cambios.

Tenían un fin de semana para preparase antes de su primera clase, iba a ser aburrido, Hermine era heroína de guerra, todo el mundo quería saber que habían estado haciendo, le aburria contarlo, no quería contarlo, era algo íntimo de ellos tres, y no quería chismosos por en medio, aunque Ron ya se había ido de la lengua, o eso decía corazón de bruja.

En la biblioteca no había nadie, por faltar faltaban hasta libros, la biblioteca tampoco se había librado de los efectos de la guerra, la señora Pince aún guardaba libros en cajas, paginas sueltas, trozos de hojas, algo le decia a Hermione que no pensaba tirarlas, igual planeaba reconstruirlos, a eso también podía ofrecerse voluntaria, de hecho había ido precisamente a eso, a ofrecer su ayuda a la biblitotecaria. Se conocia ese lugar de memoria, no quería pecar de pedante, pero si alguien podia ayudar era ella.

En una de las mesas mas cercanas a la sección prohibida estaba Malfoy, no se podía decir que estaba escribiendo en un pergamino, pero tenía un pergamino delante.

Tenía un ojo morado, habría asegurado que cuando le vio antes no lo llevaba de ese color.

Se dispuso a hablarle, no le caía bien, no olvidaba nada de lo que le había hecho, pero no podía aguantar verle con esa nube encima.

-Malfoy ¿Puedes ayudarme?

El chico la ignoro, más que ignorarla, parecía que de verdad no la hubiese escuchado. Se acercó más a él.

Estaba dibujando, por eso rasgueaba la pluma contra el papel, sabía que esos movimientos no podían ser de escritura, estaba dibujando un jardín, si no hubiese sido todo en tinta negra y llevará color habría sido precioso, el chico levantó la vista del papel.

-¿Qué quieres Granger?

-Perdona, te he llamado antes pero creo que no me has escuchado ¿Si no estas muy ocupado podrías ayudarme?

Se lo estaba pensando, pero asintió.

Estuvieron dos horas anotando nombres de libros y el estado en el que estaban, junto a la estanteria y estante donde estaban colocados. No hablaron mucho, por no decir que se limitaron a lo justo, cuando él la notó aburrida de sacar libros y dictarle le pidio cambiar de posición, entonces el dictaba y ella copiaba, no hablaron más. Madame Prince le agradeció a ambos el trabajo y les regalo una pluma de pavo real albino que habían venido como regalo en las cajas de alguien que donaba libros, Prince estaba encantanda.

Hermione estaba horrorizada, había descubierto que la copia que tenía el colegio de "Historia de Hogwarts" había sido destruida, y el libro era tan antiguo que no podía pagarse uno. Si no sois lectores no podréis entender el dolor que lleno a Hermione cuando vio el libro destrozado.

Era ya la hora de la cena. No tenía ganas de ir a rodearse de gente, le faltaban sus amigos, le faltaba gente, le sobraban sitios vacios. Lo odiaba. Había odiado la guerra desde el primer momento en el que supo que iba a ser necesaria, y la odio durante cada segundo que duro, y odiaba las repercusiones. Había vuelto a su casa después de la guerra, sola. Había pasado un verano horrible. Era heroína de guerra, todos la adoraban, pero ella solo quería esconder su nariz en libros, no llevaba bien la fama, no como Harry o Ron que no rechazaban ninguna entrevista o invitación a eventos.

La cena fue como la comida, las demás casas muy unidas, slytherin margiando, pero dentro de slytherin un marginado, todos los miembros estaban sentados juntos, menos uno. Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la esquina mas cercana a la puerta. Recordaba que él solía sentarse en posición central, rodeado de sus amigos, o sus guardaespaldas, nunca tuvo muy claro que eran.

Se dio cuenta de que la gente que pasaba por su lado le miraba mal, detecto que algunos le hablaban, no lograba escuchar que decian, pero imaginaba que nada bueno, él no respondía, seguía mirando su comida como si magicamente fuese a pasar algo extraordinario, tenía cara de aburrimiento, la persona que le estaba hablando golpeo la mesa para llamar su atención, el rubio levanto la cabeza pero siguio con la misma cara de aburrimiento. Dejó de mirar para no llamar la atención.

Fue hacía su torre, esperaba poder darse un baño largo y relajante, escuchó gritos, parecían carcajadas, se acerco a ellas temiendo lo peor, y en efecto, dos alumnos de Gryffindor estaban golpeando a Malfoy que no hacía nada para evitarlo. Estaba tan furiosa que ni reconocío a los alumnos.

-¿¡PERO QUE ES ESTO!?

-Hermione... es un mortífago, quedo libre, debería estar pagando la muerte de Fred...

-¿Acaso te crees con más poder que el Wizengamot? ¿Crees que puedes aplicar la justicia por tu mano? Eso te haría exactamente igual que esos mortífagos de los que te quejas.

-Tú deberías de tener mas ganas de golpearle que nadie, te hizó la vida imposible...

-Yo soy mas civilizada de loque tú jamás serás. Fuera. No volvereís a tocarle. No volvereís a insultarle. O respondereís ante McGonagall.

La miraron mal, si las miradas matasen, la habrían matado, pero no se iba a amedrentar, ese chico no merecía nada, pero no podía quedarse quieta observando como le golpeaban, igual que tampoco se había quedado quieta cuando había visto que él hacía algo mal.

Se alejaron por el pasillo. Malfoy se limpiaba la sangre del labio.

-¿Estás bien?

-No hace falta que finjas que te preocupas por mi, Granger.

-No lo hago por que seas tú, lo habría hecho por cualquier otra persona. Deja que te ayude.

-¿Tú también quieres tener tu turno de humillarme, Granger? Adelante, eres la única que aún no lo ha intentado ¿Qué vas a usar contra mí? ¿A mi padre? Ya lo han usado mucho pero seguro que logras sorprenderme. No, no, espera, tengo uno mejor para ti ¿Por qué no hice nada mientras mi tía te torturaba? Hasta tu deberías de saber que no podía hacer nada, habría puesto en riesgo todo por lo que estaba luchando, pero puedes echarmelo en cara, puedes decirselo a todos tus admiradores, seguro que esta no será la última paliza que recibo ¿Prefieres a mi madre? Sí, no conseguí salvarla, todo lo que intenté no sirvió para nada ¿Eso es lo que querías escuchar? Sí, esta en depresión, no duerme, no come, no vive, esta así desde que mataron a mi padre. No sirvió de nada que me tatuara esto, no sirvió de nada que condenase mi vida, por que eso es lo que ha pasado, mientras tú eres la reina del mundo yo soy una escoria, un apestado, todos pensaís que era un horrible mortífago cuando no puede matar a nadie ¿Curioso, eh? El cabron desalmado de Draco Malfoy no es tan horrible como los monstruos que hay fuera de Hogwarts ¿Qué no tengo amigos? Ya lo sé, nunca los he tenido, no es nada nuevo ¿Qué estoy solo? Eso también lo sé. Ni siquiera a ti se te puede ocurrir nada nuevo con lo que humillarme.

Sonreía con autosuficiencia, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que le conocía se dio cuenta de que era una coraza increíble, pero ahora estaba muy fragmentada.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Qué coño dices? ¿Cómo que quien soy? Te hice la jodida vida imposible durante seis años, encerraste a mi padre en Azkaban, estuviste en mi juicio y además testificaste ¿Qué coño haces preguntandome quien soy?

-El Draco Malfoy que yo conocí habría considera humillante el simple hecho de que yo le mirase, habría sido un ataque a su honor que yo le hablase, pero sobretodo, lo que te diferencia de aquel que paseaba por estos pasillos creyendose el dueño del mundo es que él no habría dejado humilación sin respuesta, y si se retiraba era para pensar una venganza de las que te harían gritarle "cabrón desalmado", así que no, no sé quien eres ¿Dónde tienes retenido al verdadero Malfoy? Estás haciendo muy mal uso de su nombre. Incluso me gustas menos que el anterior, si eso es posible.

El rubio se quedo sin palabras. Si que había conseguido humillarle. Maldita sea, había sido con diferencia la peor humillación de su vida, pero con diferencia, no podía quedarse tan tranquila después de haberle dicho en pocas palabras que era un llorica que no merecia el apellido Malfoy, tenía que devolversela, tenía que hacer algo, ella le miraba fijamente ¿De donde salía la determinación para aguantarle así la mirada?

Era cierto que ella nunca se había acobardado ante él, pero esto estaba siendo diferente, parecía que ella estaba por encima de él, y eso ni en sus mejores sueños.

-¿Qué sabrá una sangresucia como tú?

-Malfoy, no pagues conmigo las cosas que te han hecho otros, te he aguantado muchos años, pero ten por seguro que este no. Suerte con lo tuyo.

Se alejó por el pasillo, dejando un Malfoy totalmente humillado, y en meno medida, fascinado.

* * *

¡Bueno bueno! ¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo estoy bastante contenta con este trabajo, si os gusta mucho mucho hacédmelo saber por los reviews, y cuando termine el reto igual me planteo continuarlo :3

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Buenas!**

 **Quizá ni recordabais que esta historia existía, no puedo culparos, si os soy sincera yo también me tuve que olvidar de que existía, y además borre mis demás ffics, en algún momento lo retomaré todo, no os preocupeis.**

 **Os dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste, y no os preocupéis por Draco, su cerebro esta demasiado fundido por lo que ha sucedido, pero llegará a ser quien era.**

 **Disclaimer: TODO lo que reconozcas pertenece a J. .**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Granger entró a la sala común como un tornado.

\- Granger el otro día...

\- Malfoy ahora no.

Subió las escaleras que iban a las habitaciones sin dedicarle una mirada.

Los ojos de Malfoy quemaban de rabia.

Llevaba una semana esperando el momento. Bueno, quizá no tanto como una semana. Las palabras de la leona habían creado muchas sensaciones en él, y la que más había predominado era la de orgullo herido y pisoteado, un orgullo que volvía a ser pisoteado por la misma que se lo había pisoteado tantas veces.

Desde que ella llego a oídos de su padre, Draco no había vuelto a recibir otra cosa que no fuesen riñas por estar dejando que una sangresucia fuese mejor que él.

Si alguien supiese todo lo que Malfoy había tenido que soportar porque Granger estudiaba más que él habría llegado a sentir pena por él, pero eso era algo que solo sabían Theo, Pansy, Blaise y él.

Y ahora él estaba solo en ese colegio rodeado de gente que le quería muerto.

Porque seamos sinceros, él lo sabía, no habían sido demasiado malos, ni demasiado buenos, hicieron lo que tuvieron que hacer para sobrevivir, y lo siguieron haciendo con la guerra terminada, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que tuviera que dejar de hacerlo. Aunque una parte de él le recriminaba haber sido tan cobarde. Le daba miedo ser uno de esos mortifagos sin humanidad que se paseaban por los pasillos de su casa elogiando como torturaban y mataban sin piedad. Y a día de hoy el seguía teniendo pesadillas con las matanzas que tuvo que presenciar, seguía teniendo que ir corriendo al baño a vomitar cuando el olor de la sangre mezclado con el olor a quemado le inundaban las fosas nasales, seguía teniendo problemas para acallar las risas que hacían eco en su cerebro.

Pero a Draco Malfoy también le dio miedo pedir ayuda.

Tenía demasiadas cosas que perder si pedía ayuda, cosas que había perdido de todos modos. La culpabilidad de no haber podido salvar a su madre era una de las cosas que mas llenaba el corazón del rubio.

Porque muy a su pesar, descubrió que tenía corazón, uno pequeño y un poco negro pero ahí estaba, y durante el tiempo que duró la guerra dio gracias de ese descubrimiento que le impedía ser como ellos, que le impedía disfrutar una tortura, que le impedía reconocer a Potter en su casa, que le impedía torturar a Luna y siempre acababa dándole más raciones de las que tocaban.

Pero ahora que todo había terminado no le gustaba.

Dolía.

Dolía como nada antes le había dolido.

Sentía todo el dolor, toda la perdida, toda la angustia, toda la culpabilidad y el miedo.

Y odiaba el miedo.

Y ahora su orgullo pisoteado le quemaba por dentro.

¿Cómo que ahora no?

Él había decidido que ese era el momento.

Él había pasado una semana pensando que decir y que hacer, y ahora que se había puesto de acuerdo para hablar él primero con ella, y además agradecerle ¡Un Malfoy agradeciendo! Que el otro día le ayudase, ella no tenía tiempo.

Y él, que había aprendido la importancia de organizar las prioridades, había decidido que era prioritario darle las gracias a Granger y quitarse esa espina del pecho.

Y cómo que se llamaba Draco Lucius Malfoy que hablaría con ella.

Subió con decisión por las escaleras, arrepintiendose de su decisión con cada peldaño que subía.

Su orgullo Malfoy le suplicaba que no lo hiciese, que ya le habían humillado bastante, que diría su padre si estuviese vivo.

Pero su padre estaba muerto.

Y el pequeño corazón con sus grandes remordimientos le acariciaba el pelo como si fuese un cachorro y le decía que estaba haciéndolo bien.

Además, tener contenta a la heroína de guerra sería bueno para su orgullo, aunque él de momento no lo viese.

Se paró con una tranquilidad que no tenía delante de la puerta de ella.

Pero sus sollozos le impidieron llamar.


	3. Chapter 3

*Nada de lo que reconozcas me pertenece, todo es perteneciente a JK Rowling*

* * *

Lloraba.

Lloraba cómo alguien que sabe como llorar.

Lloraba con ganas.

Lloraba con el cerebro ahogado y el corazón inundado.

Lloraba por él.

Volvía a llorar por él.

A pesar de que se había prometido que no volvería a derramar lágrimas por él. Que él no se merecía sus lágrimas.

¿Quien se las merecía más que aquel que había conseguido que sintiese un vacio negro en el pecho?

¿Quién se las merecía más que aquel que le había llenado la vida de ilusiones para romperlas cuándo ella más las quería?

¿Quién si no era él?

Hermione quería a Ron, le quería como a su mejor amigo, como a su novio, como todo.

Pero él no.

Y Hermione no podía hacer nada con eso.

Él estaba disfrutando la fama con Lavender, se paseaban por el mundo mágico como si fuesen la mejor pareja del mundo, como si no la hubiese besado a ella, como si ella no estuviese.

Y quizá fuese justo eso, que ella no estaba.

¡Pero ella estaba!

Y lo único que había recibido de él era un "ten cuidado con Malfoy, ya sabes que ahora que Harry y yo no estamos podría hacerte la vida imposible y no podremos defenderte."

¡Cómo si ella no fuese fuerte!

¡Cómo si ella no le hubiese pegado un puñetazo a Malfoy!

¡Cómo si ella no hubiese lidiado seis años con él!

¡Cómo si no hubiese sido ella quien les hubiese insistido en ignorar a Malfoy la mayoría de las veces!

Como si ella no pudiese sola.

Odiaba cuando la hacían dudar de si misma.

Harry estaba tan centrado en la escuela de aurores y ginny, que no tenía mucho tiempo para ella, y Ronald, la verdad es que no quería saber nada de Ronald.

Ella era sincera con sus sentimientos, si lo quería luchaba por ello ¿Por qué él no era capaz? Era evidente que la quería, era evidente que llevaba mucho tras ella, hasta Harry se lo había dicho ¿Por qué estaba entonces con Lavender? ¿Por qué no luchaba él por lo que quería?

Pero y si todo era mentira, y si él nunca había llegado a quererla, y si él solo lo había dicho por quedar bien, y si la beso por el momento, y si...

Miles de supuestos inundaban su cabeza, no la dejaban ni pensar correctamente, parecía que le iba a estallar.

No iba a bajar a cenar, no quería verles, no quería ver a nadie.

Pero el estómago le gruño, y la realidad tomo un carente más triste. No le gustaba abusar de los elfos, pero por un día que pidiese la cena en su cuarto no pasaría nada, podría ir a ayudarles en otro momento, quizá regalarles gorros a todos en navidad. Eso a Dobby le habría encantado.

Se puso el pijama y bajo al cuarto común, chasqueo los dedos y una elfina apareció.

\- ¿Podrías traerme la cena aquí? Me encuentro un poco indispuesta.

La elfina asintió y desapareció. Un minuto después una bandeja aparecía en su mesa de té.

Dudaba entre llevarsela a su cuarto o cenar allí, pero la habitación de Malfoy tenía la puerta abierta y probablemente él no volvería hasta después de cenar.

Él había querido hablar con ella. Había elegido un momento nefasto. Acababa de recibir noticias de Harry y Ron, pero como no habían tenido tiempo de escribirle una carta a ella, le habían mandado a Ginny a que le dijese que la querían y tuviese cuidado con Malfoy. Ni siquiera habían hecho tiempo de responder a las ya cuatro cartas que ella había mandado.

Se sentía sola, desdichada y miserable.

Y para confirmarlo Malfoy entró por la puerta en ese momento.

Se quedó parado mirándola sin saber que hacer ni que decir, quería gritarle que nadie deja a un Malfoy con la palabra en la boca, pero la había escuchado llorar, de hecho se había tenido que ir para no entrar a preguntarle que le pasaba, eso habría sido muy humillante.

\- Hola.

\- Hola.

\- Pensé que ibas a cenar.

\- Y yo pensé que te deshidratarias ahí dentro.

La había escuchado llorar. Seguro que había ido detrás de ella cuando le dijo que no podía escucharle. Mierda.

\- Pues ya ves que no, estoy bien ¿Que querías antes?

¿Ahora? ¿Ella le estaba preguntando que quería antes? Pues llegaba tarde, llegaba tres horas tarde. Él había decidido que se lo diría esa tarde, no esa noche, y desde luego no tenía nada que ver con su orgullo, tenía que ver con su forma de tomar decisiones.

\- Ya nada Granger.

\- Malfoy, no lo hagas más difícil por favor. Me has escuchado llorar, venía ya llorando, no podía hablar contigo.

Vale, ella tenía razón. No, ella no tenía razón porque las mujeres de ese colegio habrían hecho cola para escuchar lo que él tenía que decirles.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

\- He recibido, bueno, no he recibido cartas de Harry y Ron. Ginny me ha transmitido sus mensajes, estaban muy ocupados.

Como no, ella tenía que estar llorando por ellos, realmente había perdido la cuenta de las veces que la había visto llorando por ahí por culpa de ellos.

No entendía porque ella había vuelto a Hogwarts. Tenía el mundo a sus pies, tenía cualidades positivas que él no iba a enumerar, ni siquiera en su cabeza, pero ahí estaban, y cualquier pura sangre querría limpiar su estatus colaborando con ella, desde el punto de vista Malfoy ella tenía la vida resuelta.

-Granger ¿Por qué volviste a Hogwarts?

\- Porque no quería que me regalasen un puesto de empleo por ser quien soy, ese es el camino fácil.

\- Insinúas que el camino fácil era reunir los horrocruxes y enfrentarte a Voldemort y sus mortifagos.

Malfoy empezó a pensar que la leona estaba demente.

\- Eh... No.

\- Has dicho que ese era el camino fácil ¿Te dan más miedos los exámenes que un maníaco sadista obsesionado con la pureza de sangre?

Hermione estaba shockeada ¿Cómo había derivado así la conversación?

\- Malfoy, simplemente no quería que nadie dudase de que estaba cualificada mi puesto. Sé que soy un blanco fácil y que las familias pura sangre antiguas se jactarían de cada error mío.

\- Granger, las familias sangre pura juegan a un juego muy antiguo: aparentar. A ninguna le conviene hablar mal de ti, por lo menos de puertas afuera, por eso estate tranquila.

\- Yo... yo quería volver. Quería poder disfrutar de mi último curso, despedirme de los terrenos, de Hagrid, vivir una última navidad en Hogwarts, cumplir mi objetivo de ser prefecta, leer todos los libros que pueda de la biblioteca... - Hermione sonreía, Draco se dio cuenta de que le gustaba como sonreía, pero anulo el pensamiento tan rápido como llego - Quería un año de paz, sin la amenaza de la Guerra, sin Harry y sin Ron todo el día pululando a mi alrededor. Solo yo y mis decisiones ¿Entiendes lo que quieres decir?

Claro que la entendía, pero no podía decirle que él estaba aterrorizado de quedarse a solas con sus decisiones, todas habían tenido unas consecuencias nefastas, nada le había salido bien, hasta en soñar le iba mal. Él no podía permitirse ese lujo.

\- Entonces disfrútalo Granger. Tienes tu año sin San Potter ni la comadreja.

\- ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Dime que querías antes.

\- Quería... Esto va a ser difícil, porque te empeñas en hacerlo todo difícil, si simplemente me hubieses escuchado antes yo ahora no tendría que cambiar mis ideas. Quería agradecerte la ayuda del otro día. Ya esta.

\- ¿Se está congelando el infierno? ¿Malfoy agradeciendo algo?

El chico bufo y se encerró en su cuarto.

No le entendía, no entendía nada de él, pero quizá no había nada que entender, después de una semana Hermione había notado que Malfoy no estaba bien, le escuchaba hablar solo, muchas veces se quedaba mirando un punto fijo para volver a la realidad con el rostro roto de dolor, y le había escuchado gritar una noche, pero eso sería por las pesadillas, ella también las había tenido. Malfoy no debía haber vivido una guerra fácil, no hubo suficientes pruebas contra él, y su padre dijo que era él quien le había obligado. Pero ella no sabía cuanto de cierto había en sus palabras. Nunca había conocido a Draco Malfoy, no sabía como era con sus amigos, en la intimidad, no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco. Pero lo que sabía es que no era sano obsesionarse con analizar a su compañero de torre.

Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto, y un estallido en el cuarto de Malfoy indicaba que algo se le había caído.

Dejo la bandeja vacía y subió a su cuarto, con suerte podría dormir.

Malfoy no sabía si reír o llorar, ese relámpago había tirado su última poción para dormir sin sueños al suelo, y estaba demasiado nervioso como para hacer un reparo.

No le gustaban las tormentas.

Al señor tenebroso le encantaban las tormentas.

Las tormentas olían a sangre, y el ruido de la lluvia no callaba los gritos de los torturados y los asesinados, no había paz para aquellos que habían sido rotos por la guerra.

Y él había sido roto por la guerra.

Quizá roto se quedaba corto.

Lo había perdido todo.

Lucho del banco de Voldemort para ser el orgullo de su padre, pero no pudo matar a Dumbledore, y su padre pago su error, y ahora estaba pudriéndose con los gusanos

Infiltro a los mortifagos en Hogwarts para mantener a su madre protegida, pero su madre estaba sumida en una depresión por haber perdido a su marido.

Se tatuo la marca por unos ideales que le habían inculcado desde niño, porque alguien le dijo que eso era lo correcto, y ahora ya no sabía que era lo correcto.

Había dejado de ser el príncipe de slytherin.

Había dejado atrás su mansión, sus negocios estaban pausados temporalmente y sus amigos no sabía ni donde estaban.

Odiaba su vida.

Otro relámpago le hizo hundir más su cabeza en las rodillas, los gritos retumbaban en su cerebro.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

O no.

Quizá no.

Ella tendría pociones.

Sabía que ella tenía pociones, la había visto cogiéndolas de la enfermería.

Reuniendo toda su cordura se deslizó hasta su puerta.

\- Malfoy ¿Qué pasa? Te ves muy mal.

\- Necesito una poción para dormir sin sueños Granger. Es urgente.

La chica no pregunto y le dio una. Él se veía realmente mal, le había visto hacía apenas una hora ¿Era la tormenta?

\- ¿Necesitas algo mas?

\- No.

\- ¿Te preparo una infusión para calmarte? Te tiemblan las manos.

Malfoy miraba a todas partes muy rápido, estaba nervioso, le temblaban las manos, y el rostro estaba surcado por el dolor.

\- Yo...

\- Ven.

Bajo con él al comedor, donde se bebió la poción rápidamente y ella le entregó una infusión relajante. Ese Malfoy cada vez se parecía menos al que había ido antes a Hogwarts.

* * *

Siento muchísimo lo que he tardado, me cuesta muchísimo sentarme a escribir, estoy luchando contra eso, y ya tengo la mitad del capítulo 4 pensado, así que igual os lleváis una sorpresa.

Perdón.


End file.
